luckyspacefandomcom-20200214-history
FAQ
FAQ (From the developer) What is the purpose of the game? The purpose of the game is to explore, build, and colonize your planet! How do I explore? Click on any square to explore it. Exploring uses up energy and the square must have at least one side accessible by the rover. How do I survey for Ore or Crystium? Click the arrow button on your bottom right controls menu and then click the red Ore or purple Crystium icon on the top. How do I get out of Survey mode? Click on the big Ore/Crystium icon on the bottom right of your screen. What do the numbers on the ground mean when I'm in Survey mode? The numbers on the ground indicate how close you are to the nearest patch of Ore or Crystium. These numbers fade with time. If there are no patches within 4 squares around that spot, then it will say "0" and the watermark for that spot will not show again. What are the little blue men on the center bottom dashboard for? Those indicate the amount of colonists you have available. Colonists are needed to stock certain buildings. What is the Message Center? The Message Center can be accessed by clicking on the "Messages" tab on the top of the game. Visit the Message Center daily so you can answer friends' requests and see responses to your own! What is a Wishlist? The Wishlist is a list of items your neighbors have announced that they need. You can fulfill your friends Wishlists by hovering your mouse over your friends' portraits on the bottom who have the notepad icon on it and clicking on the various items on the list. Fulfilling Wishlists do not take the items from your inventory, don't worry! You can add to your own Wishlist by simply choosing the option "Post to Wall" for various activities. How do I visit a neighbor? You can visit a neighbor by clicking on their portrait on the bottom of the screen. What does boosting a neighbor's building do? When you boost a neighbor's building, you will receive Coins, Ore, or Crystium depending on the building you are clicking on. The neighbor you helped will receive the same bonus as well. Both players will also gain XP. How often can I boost a neighbor's building? Visit a neighbor's colony and click on any building that says “Needs Boosting”. You can only boost one building on a friend's colony per day. The shining blue stars on your neighbors' profiles indicate that you can boost a building in their colony. How do I destroy or remove obstacles on the map? You can remove an obstacle by clicking on it. It may take several clicks to clear the whole obstacle. How do I power up buildings? Power your buildings by connecting a Energy Conduit to it. The Energy Conduit must be connected to your drop ship. The Energy Conduit can be purchased by clicking on the arrow on the bottom right menu and then the Energy Conduit icon above it. You can also use a Power Relay to power wide areas of the map and save space. You can buy Power Relays in the store. How do I lay an Energy Conduit? Click on the Arrow in the bottom right control panel of your screen and then click the Energy Conduit icon (1st one). How do I get out of "Energy Conduit" mode? Click on the big Energy Conduit icon on the bottom right of your screen. What is XP for? XP is required to level up in the game. Leveling up unlocks new buildings, features, and more! You can gain XP by almost any action in the game! What are Coins for? Coins are used to purchase, upgrade, and stock buildings. How do I build a building? Simply click on the building you have purchased until all the scaffolding is gone and it is ready to be stocked! How do I upgrade a building? Click on the building and choose the "Upgrade" option. Then click on the building as instructed to finish building your upgraded building. You will need to stock it again even if it was already stocked before, at the lower grade. Can I store or sell buildings? Yes, you can store or sell buildings by simply clicking on the building and choosing the option you want. Where is my inventory? You can access the inventory by clicking on the box icon on the bottom right menu of your screen. What is the Tech Tree? The Tech Tree is a feature that will allow you to gain a permanent boost in different attributes of the game. You need Research Points to gain these boosts and the amount of points you need to advance into the tree (upwards) increases as you advance. You can access the Tech Tree by clicking on the Tech Tree icon below the Arrow icon on the bottom right menu. How do I gain Research Points? Research Points come from research buildings. Research buildings can be purchased in the Research tab of the Store. How do I gain Ore? Ore can be gained by surveying, mining, or purchasing with Space Bucks. Ore mining buildings can be found in the Ore tab of the Store. How do I gain Crystium? Crystium can be gained by surveying, mining, or purchasing with Space Bucks. Crystium mining buildings can be found in the Crystium tab of the Store. How do I gain Coins? Coins can be gained by building Coin generating buildings, exploring, surveying, or purchasing with Space Bucks. Coin generating buildings can be found in the Coin tab of the Store. What if I max out on Ore and/or Crystium? Buy storage buildings if you run out of space to hold Ore and/or Crystium. The Ore storage building is called the Ore Hopper, and the Crystium storage building is called the Crystium Stasis Matrix. Both can be found in the store in their respective tabs. I run out of energy all the time. What can I do? There are several ways to increase your energy capacity/use. Use Capacitor Silos to increase the maximum amount of energy you can have. Use Fusion Generators to gain excess energy. You can also purchase Energy with Space Bucks. Simply click on "Add Energy" to purchase more! I don’t have enough components to finish building my building. What can I do? You can explore more of the map to get random components, you can request them from friends by posting on your wall and/or directly requesting, or you can purchase them with Space Bucks. To purchase components with Space Bucks, click on the building and then click on the bottom row of empty components and click on "Buy" or "Get More". How do I complete a Colonist building? Completing a Colonist building (Micro Habitation Pod, Space Condo, Cold Sleep Facility) requires you to add space buddies. You can add space buddies by requesting it from your friends or spending Space Bucks. How do I identify Unidentified Components? You can identify Unidentified Components by using Space Bucks or asking your friends to help you identify it by posting it and/or sending requests to your friends. The more friends that help you, the better the component will be. You can track the increasing value of the component in the Messages tab on top of the game. I got a warning of a meteor strike. What does it do and how can I protect my colony from it? Meteor strikes and other disasters occur randomly and cause damage to your buildings. Repairing buildings cost Repair Tokens (which can be obtained through completing quests, posting to your wall, or purchasing with Space Bucks) and repairs instantly. You can avoid damage to your buildings by building an A-113 Missile Turret which protects an area of the map. This missile can be found in the Colonist tab of the store.